


dear tyler and josh...

by SoloChaos



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Driving, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Lamborghinis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:32:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/pseuds/SoloChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Tyler and Josh:<br/>Hope you like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dear tyler and josh...

Tyler yawned, running his fingers through his hair and tapping a rhythm against the steering wheel. There's a honk, and Tyler looks up to see Josh in a car just like his pull up beside him on the road. Josh gestures forward, mouthing something that Tyler isn't sure of, but he knows what Josh means. 

Yeah. It's on. 

Tyler holds up three fingers and counts down, mouthing along. 

_Three, two, one..._

Tyler steps on the accelerator as quickly as he can, feeling the car rumble to life around him as he speeds forward. In his peripheral vision he can see Josh doing the same, and they're neck and neck as they race down the road. 

Josh and his car remain in Tyler's sight the entire time, and it's just comforting, a reminder that although they're racing, competing, Josh is right beside him. 

Tyler doesn't know how long they drive, but it seems to be only seconds later when Josh signals for them to stop. Tyler pulls over and parks before unbuckling and climbing out. 

"Hey," Josh says, leaning against the side of his new Lamborghini. Tyler runs his fingers over the smooth paint of his own Lamborghini that matches Josh's exactly.

"Hey yourself," he says. "We still on for the gym together?"

Josh grins and nods. "Of course," he says.

Tyler smiles as he climbs back into his Lamborghini and buckled his seatbelt. 

He likes weird stuff like this. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yooo wrote this in like five minutes in the dentist's office so  
> hope you understood this.


End file.
